


Keith's Crush

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Cryptozoology, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Male-Female Friendship, Teen Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Allura has an idea on who Keith might like, and she's determined to get to the bottom of it!Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367089) by kaitati. 



"So Keith!" Allura said brightly. When he turned towards her though he saw that she...uh, she was actually smirking. That was weird. And probably not good. "The mice told me that you like someone."

He blushed and looked away. "Maybe I do, but it doesn't matter."

She wasn't going to let this drop. "Shiro?"

"Uh, no."

"Hunk?" 

"Nah."

"Pidge?"

"...Allura, I'm gay."

Fair enough. "Lance?"

There was a silence. He didn't say anything. And was it just her imagination or did his blush deepen...?

"Aha!" She said. "I knew--"

"...it's Mothman."

 _Oh please no,_ Allura thought to herself. It was too late though. 

Keith is a mothman furry, confirmed. 


End file.
